Luz sin Gravedad
by Lilith Wonderland
Summary: Desde su infancia todo fue perfecto, sus familias unieron sus caminos para un matrimonio futuro, con el pasar de los años sus sentimientos crecieron y fortalecieron su amor, pero el día menos pensado todos esos sueños quedaron a un lado por una desgracia en la familia Uchiha. Sasuke tendrá que debatirse si seguir su nuevo camino que implica dejar a Sakura y alejarse de ella.
1. Capitulo 1: Solo mía

**Luz sin Gravedad**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia ha salido totalmente de mi persona.

 **Summary:** Desde su infancia todo fue perfecto, sus familias habían unido sus caminos para un matrimonio en el futuro, con el pasar de los años sus sentimientos fueron creciendo y fortaleciendo su amor, pero el día menos pensado todos esos sueños quedaron a un lado por una desgracia en la familia Uchiha, desde entonces Sasuke tendrá que debatirse si seguir su nuevo camino el cual implicara dejar a su prometida Sakura y alejarse de ella e irse por el rumbo del odio y la venganza. ¿Qué es lo que les deparara ahora que las cosas tomaron un giro tan grande?

 **Género:** romance, comedia, drama, acción, suspenso, cosas de la vida.

 **Nota:** Contenido apto para mayores de edad (lemon, muerte de un personajes, violencia).

 **Advertencia para el capitulo:** algo de lemon.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Nos situamos en la gran ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Donde se encontraba una gran mansión de estilo antigua ubicada en el oeste del territorio, rodeada de majestuosos arboles de cerezo, en el lugar se podían apreciar dos niños corriendo. Eran unos pequeños d años de edad, una hermosa niña de cabellos largos rosados que se encontraba detrás de un niño de cabello algo alborotado negro con algunos reflejos azules.

– Sasuke-kun no te vayas yo quiero darte un abrazo. Ven y salúdame.

Era la pequeña pelirosa de 6 años, tenía el cabello suelto que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, adornado con una diadema de flores blancas y celestes, adelante su fleco era recto, estaba vestida con una blusa blanca de mangas abombadas, una falda de corte princesa color celeste recta que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, unas medias panty blancas estampadas con ositos de color marrón y unos zapatos de estilo lolita adornados con lazos y cintas del mismo color de su falda. Su piel era blanca y pálida, pero eso hacia resaltar sus grandes y profundos ojos color verde, de un tono tan profundo como el jade.

– Déjame Sakura no me gusta que las niñas me toquen y se me peguen.

El pequeño pelinegro corría rápidamente para no ser alcanzado, él tenía 7 años, su piel era aún más blanca y sus ojos eran de color negro, profundos como la noche, su cabello de color azabache llegaba en la parte de adelante hasta sus mejillas y atrás estaba alborotado. Estaba vestido con una pijama de pantalón y camisa de color gris adornada de muchos abanicos blancos con rojo que era el símbolo representativo del apellido de su familia.

Habían llegado hasta una terminación de la casa, donde al abrir sus puertas daba hacia un gran árbol de cerezo que estaba situado en el medio de todo. Tenía ramas frondosas y largas que adornaban todo el sitio.

– Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun –la pequeña comenzó a hacer pucheros– yo solo quiero que me saludes –sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, ya que las lágrimas querían salir de ellos.

– No comiences –bufo y se detuvo– siempre estas llorando –se cruzó de brazos.

– Sasuke-kun tú lo prometiste –sus pucheros comenzaron a intensificarse.

– No se dé que hablas hmp –comenzó a caminar para irse de allí– apenas me despierto y escucho tu molesta y chillona voz.

– Sa-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun…

Se escuchó algo caer y rápidamente el pelinegro volteo con el ceño fruncido, topándose con una imagen que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de manera de sorpresa.

– Sakura –su cara paso a una expresión preocupada.

El pequeño fue acercándose poco a poco hasta donde estaba la niña, que se encontraba de rodillas, con sus brazos apoyados en la tierra. De sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban adornadas por una especie de rosado bastante pronunciado.

– Tu… Tu nunca me vas a querer –se inclinó hacia atrás y comenzó a pasar sus manos tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaban sucias– Sasuke-kun nunca va a querer casarse conmigo ni siquiera quiere ser mi amigo –volvió a la misma posición que estaba anteriormente– yo hablare con mamá para que no estés atado a estar con alguien tan fastidiosa como yo…

– Hmp… –Se inclinó hacia donde estaba la pequeña– Sakura… Verdaderamente eres una molestia.

La niña al escuchar esto, paro su llanto en seco y se levantó a ver a Sasuke, su mirada se topó con la de él y sus ojos se ensancharon aún más, demostrando sorpresa.

– A mí no me gusta que me estén abrazando y montándose encima de mí, ni siquiera oka-san –se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada al otro lado- pero esto no significa que este atado a ti por obligación, es un compromiso y yo no me molesto con eso –su sonrojo se intensifico– como sea –volteo a mirar hacia el frente– no sigas llorando, no me gusta ver a las niñas llorando –volvió a fruncir el ceño nuevamente- tonta mira te ensuciaste.

El chico con sus manos comenzó a limpiar el agua salada que aun resbalaba de los ojos de la pelirosa, luego sacudió un poco las mejillas de ella que estaban llenas de algo de tierra y la miro fijamente.

– Sasuke-kun –sus mejillas se sonrojaron– gracias.

– Te ves fea llorando –se levantó y comenzó a caminar metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos– apresúrate, oka-san nos está esperando para desayunar.

– Hai hai –se levantó y sacudió para limpiarse un poco ya que se había ensuciado por estar tirada en el piso, luego fue corriendo detrás del ojinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Solo mía**

* * *

.

.

.

.

10 años después

.

.

.

Era una mañana fría en la ciudad de Tokio, el ambiente estaba cubierto totalmente por una fina capa de nieve que hacia decorar a todo el lugar de blanco. En el instituto privado Konohagakure, uno de los más prestigiosos del país, debido a que es costoso y el nivel que sostienen los estudiantes es bastante elevado, está situado en el centro de la ciudad, en cierto salón se encontraban dos amigos debatiéndose, ya que ese día iban a hacer elección del viaje escolar para celebrar su graduación de la preparatoria.

– ¡Dobe! –grito un pelinegro.

– ¡Teme! –respondió un rubio.

– Dobe.

– Teme.

– Dobe.

– Teme.

– Dobe.

– Teme.

– ¡Ya cállense! Que problemáticos son, no entienden que sus gritos atormentan a estas horas de la mañana –decía un chico de cabello castaño que estaba entrando al aula y caminaba hacia su asiento.

Él era Nara Shikamaru, se caracteriza por tener una expresión de pereza y cansancio, su cabello negro está atado con una cola de caballo en punta y ojos marrones. Es un chico bastante relajado pero también es muy inteligente. Le encanta mirar las nubes y comúnmente evita meterse en situaciones "problemáticas o fastidiosas". Tiene 17 años de edad.

– ¡CALLATE TU! –gritaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos.

– ¿Cuál es la razón de tanto alboroto a esta hora? –pregunto con cara de molestia el recién llegado.

– Este teme dice que es mejor que el viaje de graduación sea en un lugar frio y yo digo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la playa –respondió el rubio.

Namikaze Naruto era un chico bastante enérgico y alegre, demasiado hiperactivo para el gusto de todos. Pero era un excelente amigo y persona, muy amable y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, es conocido también por su gran convicción y perseverancia. Su cabello amarillo es bastante alborotado y de puntas, su piel de un tono canela aunque no muy oscura, alto, de contextura delgada pero bien definida y sus ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar. Tiene 17 años.

– Hmp no tengo porque llevar tanto sol en una playa… Usuratonkashi –se cruzó de brazos el ojinegro.

Por su parte Uchiha Sasuke tiene unos rasgos bastantes resaltantes y que siempre lo han distinguido, su cabello era algo largo pero no en exceso, la parte delantera llegaba hasta la barbilla y atrás de puntas, alborotado. Sus ojos negros profundos y oscuros como un carbon, era alto, delgado pero su cuerpo estaba bastante torneado, sus hombros anchos, piel clara y rasgos finos pero varoniles. Su edad es de 17 años.

– Que problemáticos son ustedes, peleándose por un tema que vamos a decidir todos el día de hoy en clases –añadió el Nara sentándose y recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

– Cállate Shikamaru, ya verás que nos iremos a la playa. Así tendremos mejor vista ¡dattebayo! –añadió el ojiazul con una cara de perversión.

– Ese es todo el asunto tuyo dobe –bufo el pelinegro.

– ¡Ja! No me digas que no te gustaría ver a Sakura-Chan en traje de baño –insinuó el rubio poniendo sus manos de forma circular y comenzando a realizar movimientos como si estuviera imaginando los senos de la chica, además de tener sus mejillas coloradas.

Pero antes de que dijera algo más el ojinegro le había dado un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

– Usuratonkashi, ni se te ocurra volver a tratar de imaginar a Sakura en ese tipo de cosas –reclamo molesto y a la vez con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

– Teme eso duele –añadió sobando su cabeza.

– Tú te lo buscaste –respondió el pelinegro muy molesto y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos– ni se te ocurra tratar de pensar en ella así en ningún momento, ni siquiera en lo más mínimo –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

– Sasuke ella no es de tu propiedad y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera –insinuó el rubio, para hacer molestar más a su amigo, le encantaba hacerlo.

El Uchiha se miraba muy molesto, pero su amigo solamente comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

– Sasuke –dijo el pelinegro de cola levantando su cabeza de la posición en la que estaba– no le hagas caso al tonto de Naruto, sabes que lo hace para molestarte y como resultado hace que sus extremas e infantiles risas tornen el ambiente más fastidioso y… problemático –su cabeza volvió a la posición anterior.

Él tenía razón, el chico luego dio un gran suspiro, él sabía que su amigo solamente buscaba hacerlo molestar y lo peor es que siempre terminaba sacándolo de su lugar. Ellos se conocían desde que eran bebes, Sasuke había nacido unos cuantos meses antes que Naruto, pero sus madres eran primas, así que desde pequeños han sido cercanos y aunque sus personalidades pueden definirse como polos opuestos, además de primos son mejores amigos ya que esas diferencias entre ambos ha sido la chispa que ha ayudado a que su lazo de hermandad se haga más fuerte con el paso de los años.

– Dobe ya quédate quieto es muy temprano para que andes fastidiando –comento pasando una de sus manos por su cabello y alborotándoselo un poco más.

– ¡Teme deja de ser tan gruñón y diviértete! –el ojiazul comenzó a mover sus brazos enérgicamente.

En ese momento se escucharon dos voces femeninas que venían hablando y entraron al salón.

– Si Ino tomare tu consejo –estaba riendo una pelirosa.

– Más te vale frentona, no debes de perder esta oportunidad –respondió una rubia sonriendo y luego se dirigió a los chicos que ya estaban en el sitio– ¡Hola chicos buenos días!

Yamanaka Ino, es una persona muy orgullosa en cuanto a su apariencia ya que se preocupa mucho por mantenerse delgada, por eso mantiene un hábito de numerosas dietas. Sus rasgos más notables eran sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio largo, habitualmente recogido en una cola de caballo con el flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara. Aunque su carácter es bastante fuerte, es muy amistosa. Tiene 17 años.

– Buenos días –dijeron los tres chicos presentes.

– ¡Ino, Sakura-chan ya llegaron! –grito el rubio más emocionado todavía.

– Hola Naruto buenos días –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente– Shikamaru buenos días –sonrió al ver que su amigo solo levanto la mano para saludar– buenos días Sasuke-kun –dijo sonrojándose y acercándose al Uchiha.

Haruno Sakura, tiene el cabello de color rosa, grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca. Su cabello lo lleva por los hombros corto y recto con las puntas hacia adentro, su fleco lo tiene de un lado y lleva una cinta roja como diadema. Ella es una chica muy cariñosa y expresiva, sobre todo con su novio y prometido Sasuke. Aunque cuando la hacen molestar, muestra un lado sumamente agresivo. Ella tiene 16 años.

– Buenos días Sakura –dijo con una media sonrisa.

– Sasuke-kun –se agacho ya que su chico estaba sentado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Este acto hizo que el moreno se ruborizara y volteara su mirada hacia el otro lado. Su rubio amigo, quien estaba al lado, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada. Al igual que el Uchiha y el Namikaze, la Haruno había sido su amiga de la infancia y los dos habían prometido cuidarla siempre, pero desde que sus dos amigos eran novios declarados, algo dentro de él le causaba cierta incomodidad cuando los miraba demasiado juntos.

– ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto el pelinegro mirando al costado todavía, pero volteando un poco para ver la respuesta de la pelirosa.

– Muy bien, y ahora mucho mejor que estoy contigo –se sonrojo y se sentó en el asiento que estaba al lado del ojinegro.

– Si son aburridos –bufo la rubia– tantos años juntos y solo se saludan con un beso en la mejilla –se cruzó de brazos y se sentó delante de la ojiverde– aburridos –inflo los cachetes.

– ¡Ino! –Sakura entrecerró su mirada.

– ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, ustedes actúan como que si ninguno supiera que han estado toda la vida juntos y que en un futuro van a casarse –sonrió de manera picara– ya los quisiera ver yo en su noche de bodas solo para ver sus expresiones–se tapó con su mano la boca mientras reía internamente.

– Ino pero que dices, Sasuke no sería capaz de sobrepasarse con Sakura-chan –menciono el rubio aun con los brazos cruzados, aunque a veces era un pervertido gracias a su padrino Jiraya, que era un amante de las mujeres y siempre llevaba al ojiazul a su casa para mostrarle mangas y películas que eran para mayores de edad, pero cuando se trataba de su amiga él realmente era muy ingenuo – ¿verdad que no teme?

– Usuratonkashi –el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos también y miro hacia donde estaba la ojiverde– Sakura calla a estos dos, ya van a empezar.

– ¿Y hoy es el día de todos crúcense de brazos y molesten a Sakura? –bufo ahora molesta la chica– aún es muy temprano para que ya estén fastidiando –inflo los cachetes– Sasuke-kun y yo dejamos los momentos privados para nosotros, no para ustedes –se sonrojo un poco ya que se dio cuenta tarde que lo que menciono pudo haberse malinterpretado.

– Sa-ku-ra –escucho a su novio quien volteo a mirarla con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

– Lo siento Sasuke-kun yo no quise decir algo que pudiera malinterpretarse –miro a su novio con su cara totalmente roja– chicos Sasuke y yo no hacemos ese tipo de cosas que ustedes creen –dijo sacudiendo sus manos de forma nerviosa.

– Jajaja frentona te descubriste –decía volteando su amiga y riendo.

– ¡Sakura-chan! No digas ese tipo de cosas, yo sé que tú eres muy inocente y que el pervertido es el teme este –se mostraba bastante indignado– yo sé que tengo que cuidarte para que no te haga nada –se levantó acercándose a la ojiverde– Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan porque mejor no te haces mi prometida –se sonrojo– ¡yo si te cuidare dattebayo!

– Naruto – menciono con voz tétrica el pelinegro y se levantó colocandose al frente del rubio– yo no voy a hacerle nada malo a MI novia –dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño– no hace falta que nadie más la cuide, porque conmigo va a estar bien.

– ¡TEME!

– ¡DOBE!

– TEME

– DOBE

– TEME

– DOBE

Las miradas entre los dos chicos era firme y cualquiera podía imaginar que salían rayos de sus ojos y que estos chocaban entre sí.

– ¡Callenseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –Gritaron Ino y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo.

– No puede ser que ustedes estén peleando todo el tiempo, han sido amigos desde bebes, además de que son primos pero todos los días están insoportables –se levantó la rubia de su asiento– frentona ya cállalos –se volvió a sentar colocando y cruzando sus brazos en su mesa e inflando los cachetes.

– Oye –coloco sus manos en su cadera– Naruto ve a tu asiento –lo señaló con el dedo– por favor…

– Esta bien Sakura-chan, pero que sepas que lo hago es por ti –se cruzó de brazos y se sentó con el ceño fruncido.

– Sasuke-kun –lo tomo del brazo– cariño sabes que no me gusta que peleen siempre, además –se acercó al oído del chico– yo solamente quiero que TU me cuides –le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que su novio se sonrojara totalmente– ve y siéntate.

– Hmp –sonrió de medio lado aun con las mejillas algo rojas– molesta.

El ojinegro fue a su asiento y se sentó tranquilamente, la pelirosa sonrió y volvió a su asiento.

– Ven que así todo está mejor –dio un leve suspiro.

Todos estuvieron en silencio por un momento hasta que dos estudiantes más fueron entrando al aula de clases.

– Si Rock Lee yo también quiero que el viaje sea a la playa –decía una pelicastaña entrando.

– ¡Sera muy divertido! –entro sonriendo un chico con las cejas bastante gruesas.

– ¡Ten Ten buenos días! –levanto la mano alegremente la rubia en forma de saludo.

– ¡Buenos días a todos! –dijo sonriendo la chica.

Ella es Tamura TenTen, tiene grandes ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños enrollados. Es una chica muy sencilla, expresiva y espontánea. A pesar de esto, nunca falta el respeto a las demás personas, aunque muchas veces tiene pequeñas "meteduras de pata". Casi siempre se muestra alegre y procura ayudar tanto en la moral como en sus acciones a sus amigos. Cuenta con 17 años.

– ¡TenTen, Lee! –saludo alegremente la pelirosa.

– Buenos días Sakura –dijo sonriente la ojimarron.

– Oh –se sonrojo el chico de cejas gruesas– Sakura-San, mi hermosa flor de loto –se acercó corriendo– este día estaba bien pero con tu presencia has hecho que mi corazón destelle de amor y que el fuego de mi interior aumente –le tomo la mano a la chica– oh mi hermosa doncella, gracias por alumbrar con tu luz mis días y encender la llama de la juventud que se encuentra en mi ser.

Él es Rock Lee y es de un aspecto bastante singular. Tiene unas cejas muy gruesas y es por eso que ha recibido ciertos apodos como "cejas pobladas" o " cejas de azotador". Sus grandes ojos son negros perfectamente redondos. Su cabello es de corte recto y de estilo honguito. Pero aunque su apariencia es extraña, el nunca hace caso a las críticas, es muy enérgico, sincero y entusiasta. Desde que conoció a Sakura en el instituto sintió amor a primera vista, desde entonces no puede verla porque siempre confiesa sus sentimientos. Tiene 16 años.

– Con tu luz, oh si tu hermosa luz, que derrite cualquier rastro indecente en mi ser… –seguía diciendo bastante inspirado.

Todos miraban la escena con una gotita en su frente, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de actos por parte del chico hacia la pelirosa, aunque ella al principio se sintiera incomoda, luego fue acostumbrándose, ya que a pesar de que el es bastante intenso, es muy respetuoso. Al único que esto no lo termina de convencer es a su amargado novio quien siempre ve la escena con un tic en el ojo.

– Jeje Lee gracias por tus palabras –decía algo nerviosa la ojiverde quien se daba cuenta de un cierto aura negro al lado de ella.

– ¡Oh! No mi flor de cerezo, con mucho gusto –hizo una reverencia.

– Lee –pronuncio de forma macabra cierto pelinegro levantándose de su asiento y acercándose.

– Oh Sasuke-san buenos dias –saludo levantando una mano como si nada.

– Hmp –tomo por la muñeca a su chica y la levanto- vámonos…

El Uchiha jalo a su prometida fuera del salón, camino hasta las escaleras y subió hasta dirigirse a un pequeño cuarto que había al lado del baño de hombres que estaba en ese piso.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto algo preocupada.

– Hmp…

– No me gusta que me respondas solo con tus monosílabos –hizo un pequeño mohín con su boca.

Entro al cuarto, que parecía ser donde guardaban todos los implementos de limpieza, metió a la chica de un jalón y cerro con seguro.

– ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? –se notaba bastante sonrojada al recordar algunos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en ese lugar una semana atras.

– Sakura…. –él se mostraba bastante serio.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –coloco sus manos en el pecho de su novio.

– Tú…–agacho un poco su mirada y volteo de lado– tú…

– ¿Yo que? –se miraba bastante curiosa a pesar de estar nerviosa.

– Tu eres mía –volteo su mirada al frente y la miro a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas.

Y sin esperar ni un minuto el pelinegro todo con sus manos las mejillas de la pelirosa y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro.

– Solo mía –dijo en un susurro y fundió sus labios con los de ella.

En un beso bastante suave, comenzó con mucha lentitud queriéndole transmitir sus sentimientos, presiono su agarre para sentir a Sakura aún más cerca de él y esta paso sus brazos por los hombros de su prometido y se apretó más contra su cuerpo. Poco a poco fueron abriendo sus bocas, para comenzar a sentir sus lenguas, los movimientos seguían siendo suaves pero la intensidad comenzó a incrementarse a medida que sentían que el ambiente se iba calentando. No querían separarse pero la necesidad de tomar aire los interrumpió y se alejaron un poco.

– Que te quede claro Sakura, tu eres mía… –añadio por debajo algo demandante colocando su frente en la de la chica.

– Sasuke-kun eres un tonto celoso y posesivo –dijo con sus mejillas sonrosadas mirando fijamente a su chico.

– Hmp… –una de sus manos tomo de la cintura y atrajo de nuevo a la ojiverde hacia su cuerpo.

– Pero, ¿sabes? Eres mi loco posesivo, celoso y sexy, solo mío –decía en susurros cerca del oído del ojinegro– yo soy tuya, así como tú eres mío.

Recordando que hace tres meses los dos habían tenido su primera experiencia sexual juntos, había sido la primera vez para ambos, pero desde entonces se convirtió en algo constante para ellos, ya que les era imposible no sucumbir ante el deseo luego de haber experimentado todas esas sensaciones. El primer mes Sasuke había utilizado preservativos como protección, pero se dieron cuenta de que era un método que no funcionaría siempre por ser poco práctico ya que hasta en los momentos menos pensados los dos aprovechaban para hacer el amor y a veces un preservativo no estaba a la mano, así que desde el segundo mes ella fue a un ginecólogo quien le recomendó unas pastillas anticonceptivas especiales para su organismo y es que a pesar de que se amaban, estaban conscientes de que no tenían edad para la posibilidad de tener un hijo aun y preferían cuidarse.

– Sakura sabes que cuando dices esas cosas haces que quiera hacerte el amor –la miro con total deseo.

– Sasuke-kun –se sonrojo y sintió su boca seca– nos pueden descubrir, el otro día tuvimos suerte de que nadie pasara por aquí pero –fue callada por los labios del pelinegro quien los tomo de manera salvaje y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos.

– Shhhh –se separó un poco y la miro a los ojos– solo será un momento –finalizo diciendo para luego comenzar a repartir besos por el cuello de la pelirosa.

Seguido a esto, la tomo por los muslos, giro con ella hacia el lateral del pequeño cuarto y la subió pegándola contra la pared, él se colocó en medio de sus piernas y esta reforzó el agarre envolviéndose con él. Volvió a besarla en los labios mientras con sus manos acariciaba los firmes muslos de su chica, ella por su lado comenzando a excitarse comenzó a desabrochar un poco los primeros botones de la camisa del Uchiha y cuando llego hasta la mitad, acaricio su pecho de manera suave pero con absoluto deseo. Sasuke totalmente poseído por el deseo comenzó a masajear suavemente las nalgas de ella y a besarla con mayor intensidad, mientras que ella con mayor emoción comenzó a desabrocharle la correa del pantalón de él, que al darse cuenta de lo que Sakura estaba haciendo sintió la necesidad de poseerla en ese mismo instante así que le facilito un poco el proceso, luego desabotono lo que le faltaba. La bajo un momento para que ella pudiera quitarse su panty y el bajarse los bóxer, mientras hacían esto sus miradas seguían fijas.

– Eres jodidamente sexy Sakura –dijo subiéndola en la misma posición que hace rato y pegándola mucho más hacia su cuerpo, ya sin nada que estuviera atravesado de por medio.

– Soy eso y todo lo que tú quieras solo para ti –se acercó a su oído con las mejillas calientes– te quiero ya y ahora dentro de mi Sasuke-kun.

Esto basto para que el ojinegro la tomara con más precisión en sus caderas y la penetrara de una sola vez, ante esto la pelirosa dio un leve gemido y se aferró a su pecho. El volvió a besarla pero con suma pasión mientras comenzaba el movimiento del vaivén de una manera bastante intensa, luego fue por su cuello y lo recorrió besándolo y pasando su lengua lentamente, haciendo que en el proceso la ojiverde lanzara una serie de suspiros llenos de excitación. Realmente disfrutaban de esos momentos juntos, donde los dos se complementaban el uno al otro y sus cuerpos se unían en una perfecta sincronía. Ella ante la sensación de placer que le daba el Uchiha comenzó a gemir mientras con desesperación se aferraba con sus brazos al cuello de este, él sabía muy bien que hacer para hacerla sentir deseada, para ponerla en ese estado, para que le transmitiera todas esas sensaciones tan cálidas, se sentía completamente unida al hombre que le hacia el amor con posesión en ese momento. El comenzó a intensificar sus movimientos al escuchar los pequeños sonidos que emitía su chica y para no hacer mucho ruido la silencio un poco con sus labios, mientras la devoraba por completo.

Esto era algo que sucedía siempre desde que iniciaron su vida sexual un dia de Octubre, la noche que Naruto cumplio 17 años, luego de cantarle el cumpleaños los dos se escaparon en el carro de Sasuke. Ya ellos habían hablado bastante sobre el tema, habían sido novios durante muchos años y mientras iban creciendo sus hormonas fueron haciéndoles malas jugadas, ya nada era igual cuando se besaban y estaban solos pues sentían la necesidad de ir más allá de simples caricias. Así que como ambos estaban de acuerdo puesto que en un futuro serian marido y mujer, ¿Por qué no adelantar su unión sexual? Así que esa noche sin planearlo mucho después de irse de la fiesta de su hiperactivo amigo se fueron a una playa que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, se besaron desde que llegaron y después de un rato, ella decidió con todo su corazón entregarse al único hombre que había amado toda su vida.

El deseo era tan grande que la pelirosa con cada movimiento se sentía en el cielo, sentía cada vez que su chico entraba y salía de ella con un ritmo devastador pero delicioso, su cuerpo había caído rendido ante el contacto de él, realmente no le importaba sucumbir ante el deseo y la pasión que solo Sasuke sabia ofrecerle, él era todo para ella. Mientras pasaba el tiempo ella comenzó a sentir que llegaría al clímax pues su cuerpo comenzó a sentir leves espasmos y sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría de tan maravillosa sensación, así que se apegó abrazando más al pelinegro que al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de la ojiverde se comenzaba a tensar de sobremanera la penetro aún más profundo, se separó de sus labios y agacho su cabeza para colocar su frente en el pecho de su novia. Ella al tener el orgasmo, sus gemidos incrementaron de volumen así que Sakura avergonzada tapo su boca con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra seguía aferrada a la espalda de Sasuke ya que era el turno de el para llegar al momento cumbre, el no había tenido relaciones con nadie más, solamente con ella pero en cada encuentro terminaba totalmente satisfecho, el simple hecho de haber pasado a ese nivel lo hacía feliz ya que eso le hacía entender la confianza que ella le había demostrado entregándose a él, no había nadie más que lo complementara como lo hacía su pelirosa. No sabía cómo su molestia personal se había convertido en alguien tan esencial para él, tanto que no quería alejarse de ella en ningún momento, odiaba que algún otro hombre se le acercara demasiado y aunque no fuera alguien que hablara sobre sus sentimientos, le gustaba demostrarle a su chica con actos cuanto la necesitaba, la deseaba y la amaba. Los dos con la respiración totalmente agitada y sus mejillas rojas se miraron sonrieron por la travesura que habían hecho, era la segunda que vez que lo hacían en ese lugar, a él le encantaba experimentar por todos los lugares posibles, mientras que a ella mientras él la hiciera llegar al cielo amándola era feliz.

Después de arreglarse y colocar su ropa en sus respectivos lugares, ella comenzó a peinar con sus manos el cabello del Uchiha el cual había quedado aún más alborotado de lo habitual gracias a sus caricias.

– Sa-ku-ra –le hablo al oído– eres toda una fiera salvaje –dijo con media sonrisa, algo que la mataba, pues era algo que lo hacía ver demasiado sexy para ella.

– Moo Sasuke-kun ¿y tú donde te quedas? –se sonrojo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios– vámonos al salón que aunque Kakashi sensei llega tarde estoy segura de que hemos pasado bastante tiempo aquí encerrados.

El la tomo por la barbilla con su mano y le dio otro pequeño beso –bien.

Saliendo con cautela de allí para que nadie se diera cuenta de donde habían estado, la pelirosa abrió la puerta lentamente y salió tomando de la mano al ojinegro quien miraba a todos lados atento a que no estuviera alguien. Cerraron con suma lentitud y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón, pero la alegría no les duro mucho porque alguien por detrás los interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué hacían encerrados en el cuarto de limpieza? –pregunto una voz que era bastante conocida para ellos.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuara_

.

.

.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? este fanfic me vino a la cabeza con una canción que de casualidad tenia guardada en la pc, hace muchos años me gustaba mucho pues me recordaba a una situación que había pasado y sobre todo a una persona. La canción se llama como el titulo "Luz sin Gravedad" y es de Belinda. Creo que deben de saber cual es :) bueno, me imagine una situación para Sasuke y Sakura y se me ocurrió esta historia. A medida que pasen los capítulos se darán cuenta de lo mucho que la canción tiene sentido.

Puede que crean que la historia es normal, porque ya son novios y todo eso, pero hay muchas cosas que vienen por delante, la verdad estoy bastante inspirada con este fanfic, ya tengo el segundo capitulo listo pero quiero ver que recepción tiene con ustedes los hermosos y grandiosos lectores.

Esta historia estará llena de muchas dificultades, tristezas, mucho drama y algunas muertes. Por otro lado quiero pedir disculpas por la simplicidad del Lemon en este capitulo, la verdad no soy muy buena con esas cosas jaja, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Espero comentarios de su parte, ya sea si son criticas o bueno lo que salga de su corazón (?) jeje, saludos.


	2. Chapter 2: Destino Vacacional

**Luz sin Gravedad**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia ha salido totalmente de mi persona.

 **Summary:** Desde su infancia todo fue perfecto, sus familias habían unido sus caminos para un matrimonio en el futuro, con el pasar de los años sus sentimientos fueron creciendo y fortaleciendo su amor, pero el día menos pensado todos esos sueños quedaron a un lado por una desgracia en la familia Uchiha, desde entonces Sasuke tendrá que debatirse si seguir su nuevo camino el cual implicara dejar a su prometida Sakura y alejarse de ella e irse por el rumbo del odio y la venganza. ¿Qué es lo que les deparara ahora que las cosas tomaron un giro tan grande?

 **Género:** romance, comedia, drama, acción, suspenso, cosas de la vida.

 **Nota:** Contenido apto para mayores de edad (lemon, muerte de un personajes, violencia).

 **Advertencia para el capitulo:** algo de lemon.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: destino vacacional.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

– ¿Qué hacían encerrados en el cuarto de limpieza? –pregunto una voz que era bastante conocida para ellos.

Con los nervios de punta se giraron lentamente para mirar de frente a la persona que estaba delante de ellos.

– Hmp, lo que hagamos no es algo de tu incumbencia –comenzó a decir algo molesto el Uchiha.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! No lo digas de esa manera –hablo bastante nerviosa la pelirosa– Sai, solamente estábamos solucionando algo y queríamos hablarlo en privado.

– Sakura, no tienes por qué darle ninguna explicación a este tonto –frunció su ceño mientras miraba con fastidio al otro pelinegro.

– Feita, el idiota que tienes por novio no tiene el pene suficientemente grande para admitir lo que estaba haciendo –dijo sonriendo de una manera bastante peculiar, incluso cerro sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

– ¡Sai! –exclamo un poco molesta la ojiverde.

Kitamura Sai, es un chico que tiene el cabello corto negro y ojos del mismo color, que contrastan con su piel que es muy pálida. Es una persona un poco fría y su rostro no muestra muchas expresiones, se mantiene muy calmado la mayoría de las veces, es bastante torpe en cuanto a ser sociable se refiere ya que la gente se enfada la mayoría de las veces pues al parecer nada de lo que habla le supone vergüenza alguna. Esto se debe a que a menudo habla sin tener en cuenta sus palabras y el efecto que tienen en las personas. Le gusta mucho leer libros, para él es difícil entender ciertas cosas de las relaciones con las personas debido a su crianza familiar. Algo que lo caracteriza notablemente es su sonrisa ya que suele ser bastante extraña. Tiene 17 años y es el novio de Yamanaka Ino.

– Hmp, vámonos Sakura no le demos importancia –tomo de la mano a su novia y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para volver a su aula de clase.

– El idiota se molestó –dijo el otro ojinegro para volver a sonreír ampliamente y luego caminar por donde se fueron sus dos compañeros.

Debido a que Sai es una persona que dice lo que piensa sin tener vergüenza alguna, Sasuke no tiene una buena relación con él. Hasta hace algunos meses el Uchiha le discutía todo lo que este decía, pero al darse cuenta de que es un caso perdido seguirle la pelea ahora solamente trata de ignorarlo y de no mostrar su molestia hacia él. Por su parte Sakura si lo considera un amigo, aunque este muchas veces la haga apenar con todo lo que dice.

* * *

.

.

Mientras tanto en el salón, se encontraba el Namikaze apoyando su cabeza de su mesa ya que estaba dormido. Ino estaba tomándose algunas selfies con su celular, Shikamaru estaba en la misma posición que tenía desde que había llegado y Ten Ten estaba platicando con Lee. Otros estudiantes habían llegado pero simplemente se mantenían mirando sus cuadernos, hablando y algunos aburridos mientras esperaban a su profesor. Por la puerta entraron tres personas, uno con cara de molestia, otro con cara de curiosidad y la última con la cara roja.

– ¿Y entonces el pene te creció? –pregunto de manera inocente mirando al pelinegro que estaba delante de él.

– ¡Sai ya basta! –la pelirosa estaba totalmente avergonzada.

– ¿Fea por eso te gusta el sexo con el idiota? ¿Tiene el pene más grande? –miraba de reojo a su amiga con la misma expresión de inocencia.

El Uchiha con cada pregunta bufaba mientras mantenía su ceño fruncido. Kitamura lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero él no iba a caer en su juego. Así que afirmo más el agarre de la mano de su novia y la termino de meter al salón para luego dirigirse a sus asientos.

– No sé cómo Ino puede soportarte todo –la ojiverde volteo a ver a su amiga y la miro como si quisiera hacerle pagar la vergüenza que su querido novio le estaba haciendo pasar.

– Porque a ella le gusta el sexo conmigo –dijo despreocupado y caminando hacia donde estaba la rubia- ¿verdad belleza?

Ante los comentarios del pelinegro, la ojiazul dejo de tomarse fotos para luego mirar a su novio con las mejillas rojas y con algo de sorpresa.

– Sai, cariño ¿qué te he dicho sobre eso? –apenada se tapó el rostro con sus manos– nadie tiene que saber esas cosas.

– Entonces ¿no te gusta como tengo mi pene y como te lo hago? –pregunto agachándose para quedar a la altura de su novia que estaba sentada en su asiento.

– N-No se trata de eso –se destapo la cara y lo miro con las mejillas encendidas– a lo que me refiero es que eso es nuestro, es algo privado –luego desvió su mirada, ya que la intensidad de los ojos de Sai la estaba apenando mucho más.

– Entiendo –comento poniéndose de pie– buscare en más libros sobre la privacidad de las parejas –y dicho esto fue hasta su asiento, busco entre su bolso un libro, se sentó en su asiento y como si nada hubiera pasado se puso a leer de manera tranquila.

Haruno quien había visto todo desde su asiento, se estaba tapando la boca para no reírse a carcajadas, la verdad es que aunque Sai fuera tan espontaneo diciendo las cosas que pensaba y muchas veces la hiciera sentir muchísima pena, ver a su amiga aún más avergonzada por las cosas que decía de ellos hacia que todo se le pasara y quisiera molestarla, así que por su puesto luego de que el mencionado se quedara leyendo su apreciado libro la rubia miro hacia donde estaba su amiga y la fulmino con la mirada al ver que esta quería burlarse.

– ¿Qué te pasa frentona? –bufo y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿A mí? –pregunto señalándose, con mirada burlona.

– ¿Qué otra frentona esta por aquí? –inflo sus cachetes.

– Está bien, está bien cerda –comento agitando su mano como si quisiera restarle importancia– no te molesto, se cómo es tu querido novio.

– Es mi adoración pero a veces dice unas cosas –dio un gran suspiro e hizo un pequeño puchero mirando al pelinegro como si tuviera que resignarse.

– Hmp…

– Sasuke-kun no sigas ahora tu –volteo Ino frunciendo su ceño– y por cierto, ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

– Eso no te importa cerda, estábamos hablando –menciono mientras sus mejillas adquirían un pequeño rosado.

– Ohh si yo tengo 5 años y me chupo el dedo –sonrió y comenzó a mover sus cejas de manera insinuante– la frentona no desaprovecha un momento a solas y cómo hacerlo con el tremendo novio que se gasta –giro de nuevo para ver al Uchiha con una mirada risueña– Sasuke sabes que soy sincera.

– Creo que Sai te está pegando lo bocón –ahora fue el turno de la ojijade para fulminar a su amiga por haber dicho eso sobre su novio– aunque no es cierto, me equivoco –sonrió de manera perversa– tu siempre has sido bocona y chismosa.

El pelinegro mostro una sonrisa torcida, ya que le gustaba como su pelirosa era de celosa con él y eso le gustaba. En cuanto a la rubia dejo de mirarlo así y luego hizo un puchero algo gracioso para ver a la ojijade.

– Frentona malagradecida –dijo simulando estar llorando.

– ¿Malagradecida porque? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

– Yo que he sido tu mejor amiga, que he estado contigo defendiéndote de quienes te acusan por tu gran frentesota, que te he apoyado cuando Sasuke se porta odioso y te sientes triste, que he estado contigo siempre y vienes y te expresas así de mi –termino diciendo con una expresión bastante exagerada de tristeza y limpiando unas lágrimas invisibles.

– ¡Cerda! –Grito molesta y levantándose de su asiento para colocarse delante de la Yamanaka– además de bocona y chismosa también eres una exagerada –decía mientras sacaba su lengua.

Ante tanto ruido el rubio comenzó a despertarse y miro hacia todos lados de manera asustada.

– ¡No me digas que ya la clase paso y Kakashi-sensei ya se fue y todos decidieron el destino del viaje y yo no pude decir nada y entonces el teme dio su idea y todos le hicieron caso y en vez de ir a la playa vamos a ir a una montaña-Dattebayo! –exclamo con tanta rapidez y desespero que fueron pocos los que entendieron todo lo que dijo.

– No me digas teme, dobe.

– ¡Ahhh Sakura-Chan dime dime! –ignorando a su amigo se levantó y tomo a su amiga por los hombros y se acercó su rostro al de ella– ¿Ya Kakashi-sensei se fue? –pregunto de manera dramática y mirando ansiosamente a la respuesta de la pelirosa.

– ¿Eh? Naruto ya cálmate –lo miro extrañada– todavía no ha llegado y aun no se ha dicho nada sobre el viaje –y recordando lo demás que había dicho su amigo rubio– ¡Sasuke-kun! –Subió el tono de voz para que la escuchara– ¿Cómo que no quieres ir a la playa, vas a seguir con eso?

– Dobe, quita tus manos de Sakura y aléjate de ella –ignoro la pregunta y se levantó para quitar al ojiazul de encima de su chica.

Pero antes de que el Uchiha llegara a donde estaba el rubio, por la puerta entro un hombre de cabello plateado que caminaba de manera despreocupada mientras tenía un libro naranja en su mano derecha y en la izquierda un maletín. Mientras el profesor hacia esto, todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

– ¡Yo! –Exclamo cuando había dejado su maleta en la mesa y se colocó en frente de todo el salón levantando su mano derecha en modo de saludo– ¡Buenos días! –dijo de manera alegre y con una gran sonrisa.

– Kakashi-sensei ¡¿Por qué llega tan tarde?! –pregunto de forma alterada Naruto.

Él es Hatake Kakashi, es un hombre de cabello de punta de color plata, sus ojos son de color negro, resaltando entre ellos una cicatriz delgada recorriendo su ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla. Tiene un rostro flojo y es de apariencia medio dormida, tiene una voz bastante relajada y tranquila, y una actitud algo apática sin embargo cuando lo amerita demuestra tener una mirada muy severa e intensa. Tiene un buen cuerpo y es bastante atractivo para el sexo femenino, causando muchas veces suspiros y pensamientos nada puros entre sus alumnas. Es un tipo despreocupado y por lo tanto un poco "indiferente" a todo lo que sucede en su alrededor. Da la impresión de ser una persona algo solitaria e independiente, ya que pasa gran parte de su tiempo libre a solas (sobre todo leyendo la saga de su adorado Icha Icha Paradise, para entenderlo mejor era una saga de libros eróticos). Cuando no está haciendo algo lleva las manos metidas en los bolsillos, lo que le da un aspecto aún más indiferente. Pero aunque es un profesor muy calmado, recto y sereno es bastante intrépido y audaz. Algo que también resalta muchísimo es que es su falta de puntualidad ya que regularmente llega tarde a todos sus encuentros y lugares diciendo excusas tan obvias que todos sus conocidos ya no se molestan ni siquiera en preguntarles la razón de su retraso. Tiene 28 años de edad.

– Oh, es que me perdí en el sendero de la v… –pero antes de que pudiera terminar sus alumnos lo interrumpen.

– ¡Mentira! –exclamaron todos.

– Jeje bueno ya ustedes me conocen –comento rascando su nuca algo nervioso.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! Nos ha hecho esperar mucho, recuerde que esta era la única clase que teníamos hoy ya no nos quedan muchas para terminar y todos queremos escoger la playa para irnos de vacaciones-dattebayo!

– ¿Con que la playa eh? –pregunto sonriente.

Todos comenzaron a responder de manera afirmativa apoyando al rubio, mientras que un pelinegro desde su asiento estaba apretando sus puños algo molesto, el creía que ir a Canadá sería algo más tranquilo, se disfrutaría de un gran ambiente frio y con mucha nieve. Perfecto hasta para esquiar.

– ¿Entonces esa será la única alternativa para las votaciones del viaje? Les recuerdo que las dos secciones del tercer año tendrán juntos las vacaciones, pero cada salón elegirá una opción y los profesores seremos los encargados de terminar la decisión –Hatake explico con mucha tranquilidad.

– ¡Claro que si-Dattebayo!

– ¿Seguros que no hay alguien con alguna otra idea? –volvió a preguntar, ya que quería salir rápido de esas elecciones e irse de nuevo a su casa a seguir leyendo su adorado libro.

Pero antes de que Naruto de nuevo diera su afirmación, Sasuke ya estaba bastante molesto de que todos apoyaran la tonta idea de su amigo y nadie más dijera algo. Así que no le quedaba más que resignarse y se cruzó de brazos mientras bufaba –hmp– salió de sus labios.

La pelirosa al darse cuenta de la actitud de su novio y ver su molestia, se atrevió a levantar su mano para llamar la atención del sensei.

– Oh Sakura, dime ¿tienes algún otro lugar en mente? –volvió a sonreír.

– Bueno, es que escuche que alguien comento sobre ir a Canadá, a disfrutar del ambiente y también para esquiar y esas cosas –comentaba mirando al pelinegro, que había dejado su aura de molestia y se giró para ver a su novia con una sonrisa torcida.

– Bien, otra alternativa de viaje. ¿Nadie más? –pregunto el peliplateado mirando a todo el salón y ninguno dijo nada– bien, para comenzar con las votaciones. ¿A qué playa les gustaría ir?

– ¡Seria genial ir a alguna isla del Caribe! –exclamo emocionada Ten Ten.

– ¡A mí me gustaría ir mucho a México, dicen que tiene buenas playas! –comento alguien más.

– ¡Vámonos a Hawai-dattebayo! –se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a bailar mientras levantaba sus brazos con mucha energía y sus ojos estaban en forma de corazones.

Ante la idea del rubio, la mayoría de los presentes se mostraron bastante animados y sus rostros fueron iluminados por un aura de felicidad, nada más imaginarse ir a esa isla tan hermosa y tropical los hizo emocionar de sobremanera.

– Bueno al parecer la idea de Naruto les gusto –rio levemente mientras posaba su mirada en cada estudiante, pero pudo notar que cierto Uchiha tenía el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Si! –respondieron todos emocionados.

– Entonces no se hable más, vamos a colocar las dos opciones y las pasaremos a votaciones –camino hacia su maletín y saco un marcador acrílico para escribir en la pizarra, comenzó colocando en el medio de esta "destino vacacional"– entonces tenemos de primera opción a Hawai –el cual lo escribió del lado izquierdo– y por el otro tenemos a Canadá –lo coloco del lado derecho y tapo el marcador.

– Pss pss –llamo bastante bajito cierto rubio a su amigo pelinegro– hey teme, ya verás cómo tu viaje a la montaña se quedara sepultado en la nieve –le dijo en forma de susurro.

Ante esto, el ojinegro lo miro de una manera que al Namikaze le causo mucho miedo y entonces volteo a ver ahora a su amiga pelirosa.

– Nee Sakura-chan, ¡el teme le tiene miedo a la playa porque no sabe nadar-dattebayo! –comenzó a subir la voz.

– ¡Naruto no te metas con Sasuke-kun! –exclamo en forma de reproche.

– El teme va a quedar como camarón asado en Hawái JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –su risa fue extremadamente escandalosa y eso llamo la atención de todos los presentes que voltearon a verlo con una mirada llena de molestia, era bastante normal que su compañero hiciera escenas así de la nada, pero era tan escandaloso que a veces no soportaban sus gritos.

– ¡Cállate dobe! –el Uchiha ya estaba bastante molesto con su amigo. Aunque la verdad no le tomaba toda la importancia, debido a que lo conocía perfectamente y sabe que si le sigue respondiendo el ojiazul nunca va a parar de burlarse de él.

– Bueno bueno al parecer aquí nuestro querido Naruto se quiere quedar sin la posibilidad de ir al viaje –dijo un sonriente profesor.

– ¡¿Qué!? No Kakashi sensei –su rostro mostraba terror– yo ya me quedo tranquilo y mire que seré el que le enseñe a nadar a Sasuke en la playa para que no se ahogue-dattebayo –termino mostrando una sonrisa.

– Hmp…

– Bueno, entonces ya que Naruto va a cooperar prosigamos a las votaciones. Todos los alumnos que quieran como destino la primera opción levante su mano.

Inmediatamente todo el salón levanto la mano, todos estaban emocionados de solo imaginar que podrían ir a Hawái, mientras tanto una pelirosa solamente miraba a su novio haciendo un puchero con su mano derecha levantada –lo siento Sasuke-kun –pudo decir de manera de susurro mientras que este la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que al parecer hacía creer que se sentía traicionado por Sakura.

– Ya entendí, ahora pueden bajar sus manos –camino un poco y su mirada se dirigió al Uchiha– ahora levanten la mano los que quieran ir a la segunda opción.

Absolutamente nadie levanto su mano, ni siquiera la persona que en verdad quería ir a Canadá, su orgullo podía más y aunque todos sabían que se trataba de él, prefirió no hacerlo y quedar como el único que levanto la mano hacia ese lugar. Así que simplemente se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a resignarse en su mente de que tendría que ir a la playa.

– Ya hecha la votación, tenemos el destino de la sección A elegido –decía mientras tomaba de nuevo su maletín– los quiero aquí para mañana a la misma hora de hoy para decirles el resultado de la elección entre las dos secciones. No vayan a llegar tarde eh –los miro a todos y sonrió de manera nerviosa al ver que todos lo miraban de manera asesina.

– Kakashi-sensei usted es el que no debería de llegar tarde –la pelirosa le dio una mirada acusadora– más le vale no hacernos esperar tanto.

– Claro que no Sakura, ¿cómo puedes decir eso de tu sensei favorito? –su semblante mostro indignación.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei más le vale no llegar tan tarde mañana! –un dedo acusador lo estaba apuntando.

– Naruto ¿tú también? –se llevó la mano donde tenía el libro naranja hacia el pecho profundizando su expresión de dolor– como me pagan estos alumnos míos que yo les de clases y les de mis conocimientos más profundos.

Todo el salón tenía una gota en la cabeza mientras miraban la escena. Pero antes de que alguno dijera algo más por la puerta del salón se asomó un hombre con un cabello bastante particular y las cejas muy gruesas, era bastante parecido a Rock Lee.

– ¡Kakashi te has tardado bastante, ya el director Sarutobi está bastante cansado de esperarte! ¿Por qué no dejas salir tu juventud y corremos hacia nuestro destino? –decia mientras sonreía y mostraba una resplandeciente dentadura.

– ¡Gai-Sensei vino a mostrarnos el poder de nuestro ser! –se escuchó gritar a un alumno.

Maito Gai es otro profesor del instituto, es un hombre con las mismas características de Rock Lee aunque estos no poseen ningún parentesco sanguíneo, de igual manera sus cejas son muy gruesas, su cabello es negro y también tiene el mismo peinado, los ojos son negros y redondos. Tiene gestos únicos, es bastante cursi y muchos lo consideran pasado de moda, también se caracteriza por referirse siempre a la llama de la juventud que cada persona posee en su interior. A veces suele ser muy olvidadizo. Es bastante animado con los estudiantes, pero en especial con el chico que siempre lo sigue y que se parece mucho a él, pues le hace recordarse a sí mismo en el pasado. Tiene 35 años de edad.

– ¡Así es Lee, iluminemos nuestro día con nuestra llama de la juventud! –respondió el profesor con los ojos iluminados de emoción.

El chico de cejas gruesas se levantó de su asiento y se colocó en frente de su ídolo, por así decirlo.

– ¡Hagamos de este viaje una explosión del poder interior! –grito Rock Lee haciendo una extraña pose.

– ¡Así es! Únete a nosotros Kakashi –comento con emoción mientras hacia la misma pose que el alumno.

– ¡Par de payasos! –murmuro el Uchiha por debajo.

– La verdad no sé que es más extraño, su carácter, sus poses, sus palabras o simplemente todo en ellos –la Yamanaka los miraba como si fueran unos insectos.

– JAJA el cejas de azotador se reencontró con su padre perdido-dattebayo!

– Oh Naruto-kun –dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse al rubio– nada me haría más feliz que eso fuera cierto, Gai-sensei es para mí la persona que más admiro –su mirada se ilumino y parecía que de sus ojos salían muchas estrellas.

– Bueno ya basta, vámonos a dirección Gai a ver que se decide entonces –dijo con mucha pereza– ya saben los quiero mañana aquí puntuales, nos vemos –se despidió levantando la mano con la que llevaba su preciado libre.

Los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para retirarse del aula.

– ¡Frente! –llamo animada a su amiga.

– ¿Dime cerda?

– ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial a comprarnos algunos trajes de baño? –comento bastante emocionada.

– ¿Ino ya quieres comprarte algo? Pero si ni siquiera sabemos a dónde vamos a ir –respondió con la mirada entrecerrada.

– ¡Vamos que estoy segura de que vamos a ir a una playa! –su sonrisa se mostraba llena de seguridad.

– Bueno, en eso tienes razón –se rasco la nuca y volteo a ver a su novio– Sasuke-kun bueno, yo voy a salir con Ino, te llamo cuando llegue a mi casa. ¿Vale?

El ojinegro, que estaba colocándose el bolso la miro bastante serio –Como quieras Sakura– le paso por un lado y salió del salón sin decir nada más.

– ¡Oye teme! –se colocó su bolso también y miro a su amiga con un poco de pena– este anda molesto seguro porque no quiere ir a la playa, discúlpalo Sakura-chan –decía mientras corría a la salida para alcanzar a su amigo.

* * *

.

.

La ojiverde no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrada a que su novio fuera bastante seco cuando estaba molesto.

– Frente no puedes dejar que haga esas cosas, no está bien que te trate así –nego de manera molesta la rubia.

– Ino, sabes cómo es Sasuke-kun, además creo que quería que fuera a su casa –dijo con pesar– y yo acepte ir contigo sin preguntarle si quería ir con nosotras, aunque no creo que quisiera pero al menos le tuve que haber preguntado.

– Sakura, él es un cabezota ya no sigas pensando en algo que debiste hacer, seguro más tarde cuando lo llames estará más tranquilo. ¡Oye Sai cariño vas a venir con nosotras? –giro a ver a su novio quien todavía estaba concentrado mientras miraba un libro.

– No, necesito seguir leyendo sobre las relaciones –respondió sin expresión alguna.

– ¡Sai! No sigas leyendo eso, no tienes que leer nada más, simplemente se aprende de las experiencias que uno tiene el día con día, no tienes que matarte leyendo todos los libros para saber que significa cada cosa.

– ¿Tu lo crees belleza? –levanto la mirada y la miro con interés.

– Claro que si amor –se acercó a él, se agacho y le dio un suave beso en los labios– anda, ven con nosotras y nos acompañas, así me ayudas a elegir algún traje de baño especial –sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

El pelinegro tomo de la barbilla a su chica y la atrajo más hacia el para darle un beso más profundo, mientras esto ocurría. Todas las personas que quedaban en el salón miraban la escena sin importancia, esta pareja siempre hacían cosas así sin pena alguna delante de todos, la pelirosa miro con ojos entrecerrados a su amiga y dio un gran suspiro, se terminó de arreglar su bolso en los hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

– Te espero en el estacionamiento Ino, sabes dónde está mi auto –le dijo la Haruno saliendo del salón.

La rubia tenia coche pero el fin de semana había salido a una fiesta en la cual bebió mucho y su auto fue quien pago los platos rotos, pues había sido encontrado dos cuadras cerca de la casa de la ojiazul, con un árbol atravesándole todo el capo y una conductora totalmente dormida. Lo único bueno en el problema fue que ella solamente se había hecho unos raspones y no paso a mayores.

* * *

.

.

La ojijade luego de salir, comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja y llego a donde estaban los lockers para cambiarse los zapatos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, alguien la jalo por el brazo y la arrincono en un pasillo donde no había nadie.

– ¿Entonces pensabas irte sin decirme nada más molestia? –pregunto besándole el cuello a la chica.

– Y-yo yo te iba a llamar luego Sasuke-kun –susurro para luego dar un pequeño gemido ya el pelinegro había comenzado a utilizar su lengua.

– Hmp, voy a seguir esperando esa llamada más tarde, compra los trajes de baños más tapados que puedas –le dijo dándole un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja a su novia y luego la miro con una sonrisa torcida por la respuesta de ella, quien había gemido de la manera más sensual y tenía sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

– N-no seas tonto –comento mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura, su chico sabia como hacerla descontrolar con apenas unos roses.

– Solo no quiero que luego estén mirándote todo el cuerpo en esa playa –su ceño se frunció y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de la Haruno– sabes cómo me pongo cuando alguien quiere pasarse de listo contigo.

– Nadie se va a pasar de listo amor –comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura al ojinegro– todos saben que estamos comprometidos y que eres un ogro celoso –se rio por debajito.

– Solo cuido lo que es mío –se separó y la miro de manera intensa– lo que es de un Uchiha, no puede ser de nadie más –menciono con orgullo.

– ¿Entonces yo soy propiedad Uchiha? –pregunto de manera coqueta.

– Muy pronto serás una Uchiha también, eso te hace aún más mía –con su pulgar comenzó a delinear los labios de la ojiverde con suavidad y luego paso sus dedos en una suave caricia por la mejilla de le chica.

– Lo soy Sasuke-kun y tú eres también mío –lo abrazo fuertemente– te llamo en cuanto llegue a mi casa mi querido Uchiha –se colocó de puntitas y beso dulcemente a su novio.

El pelinegro le respondió de manera suave y coloco sus dos manos en las mejillas de ella para acariciarla y luego se separó lentamente mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que solamente eran para ella y hacían que su corazón brincara de emoción.

– Te amo mi Sasuke –su sonrisa estaba radiante y sus mejillas rojas.

– Y yo a ti mi molestia personal –le dio un beso en la frente y se separó de ella– voy a buscar al dobe que debe de estar esperándome en el coche, desde que mi tío le quito el suyo a estado como una garrapata encima de mi queriendo que lo lleve a todos lados –dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín con su boca.

– Jaja Sasuke-kun no seas malo, pero de verdad que se merecía que se lo quitaran, mira que todas las semanas estarlo chocando por doquier, tiene que aprender a manejar sin entretenerse por cualquier cosa.

– Hablamos más tarde –levanto su mano en forma de despedida.

– Claro, yo te llamo –respondió sonriente.

El chico apresuro su paso para ir a cambiar sus zapatos y salir a buscar a Naruto, mientras que la pelirosa seguía feliz por esos detalles que su prometido tenía con ella, ante los demás podía mostrarse de manera fría y ser el novio más seco. Pero con ella era totalmente lo contrario, él era un hombre atento, preocupado, cariñoso, amoroso y aunque era muy dominante y celoso, era su mundo, lo amaba de esa manera. Luego de un rato, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hasta donde estaban los lockers y al fin pudo cambiar su calzado.

– ¡Frente pensé que te habías ido! –llego una Ino bastante agitada.

– Ja cerda, ¿al fin saliste a la realidad? –la miro con picardía.

– Tonta, sabes que cuando Sai se pone así no me puedo controlar –movió su cuerpo con mucha emoción.

– Por cierto y ¿el no venía con nosotras?

– Si, pero recibió una llamada de su padre, quiere que lo ayude con algo de la empresa y no va a poder acompañarnos. Aunque antes de irse fue a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de no sé que. Sabes cómo es –agito su mano restándole importancia.

– Bueno, entonces será una salida de chicas, vamos al centro comercial Himeko comemos algo y nos ponemos a ver las tiendas –cerro su locker y espero a que su amiga terminara de hacerlo.

– ¡Vamos vamos! –comento muy emocionada la rubia.

* * *

.

.

Al mismo tiempo justamente en la dirección se encontraban reunidos 5 profesores en frente de la mesa del director. Entre ellos estaban los profesores Kakashi y Gai, además de dos mujeres y también otro hombre. Y claro, el hombre que dirigía la institución sentado en su escritorio.

– Entonces al parecer las dos secciones concuerdan en que el viaje será a una playa –menciono el hombre que estaba sentado con voz gruesa.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, es un hombre de estatura baja, piel morena y pelo de color blanco debido a su edad pues en su juventud lo había tenido marrón oscuro, sus ojos son de color marrón y tiene unas extrañas líneas que corren verticalmente debajo de ellos. Debido a la gran experiencia obtenida durante toda su vida ha servido como fuente de sabiduría para todos aquellos que lo conocen, gracias a esto es admirado por todos los estudiantes de su instituto de igual manera que él tiene un gran aprecio por todos ellos y eso lo demuestra día a día con todas las acciones que han sido ejercidas bajo su cargo. Cuenta con 72 años.

– Si director la sección A y la sección B han elegido como destino vacacional ir a alguna playa –hablo con una pequeña sonrisa una mujer de cabello corto.

Ella era Nohara Rin, ella es una mujer con el cabello de color marrón oscuro el cual lo lleva corto, tiene unos brillantes ojos marrones. Es bastante delgada y su piel es de un tono claro, pero sin llegar a ser muy pálida. Es una persona muy amigable y dulce, tiene un gran sentido de lealtad y fuerza de voluntad para hacer las cosas. Tiene 26 años.

– Bueno –se rasco un poco la nuca- la sección A fue bastante directa y mencionaron emocionados que les gustaría ir a Hawái específicamente –el peliblanco miro serio.

– La sección B por su parte no dijeron mucho acerca de cuál playa, pues todos estaban hablando de diferentes lugares del mundo y nunca se llegó a nada –se mostraba pensativo el pelinegro de cejas gruesas.

– ¿Hawái? –Se tocó la nuca de manera pensativa– no es mala elección –asentía lentamente mientras hablaba– ¿estarían de acuerdo de ir a Hawái ustedes profesores? Ya que ustedes serán los encargados de la vigilancia de los chicos en el viaje.

– No tengo oposición Sarutobi-Sama –menciono sonriente la otra mujer que no había hablado.

Sarutobi Kurenai, anteriormente Yūhi Kurenai. Es una mujer de piel blanca, su cabello negro es largo pero está bastante escalonado, sus ojos son de un color rojo con algunos destellos amarillos. Es una persona muy firme en sus decisiones y acciones, honesta y sencilla. Ella es muy entregada a sus alumnos. Es la esposa del hijo del director Hiruzen y actualmente está embarazada de este, contando con 2 meses de gestación. Tiene 32 años.

– Al igual que mi esposa tampoco tengo ningún inconveniente en ir para Hawái padre –añadió el pelinegro que estaba al lado de la mujer que había hablado.

Hijo del director, Sarutobi Asuma. Su tono de piel es igual a la de su padre, un poco morena, sus ojos son marrones, tiene el cabello corto de color negro en puntas, una barba y patillas largas. Es un hombre bastante relajado y no le gusta tener ningún altercado con nadie, así como evita meterse en cualquier problema. Es muy entregado a su oficio pero también lo es a su familia, especialmente a su esposa. Tiene 35 años.

– Ciertamente a mí me gustaría ir también para allá, nunca he ido –hablo sonriente la pelimarrón.

– ¡Vayamos a Hawái y despertemos nuestra llama interna de la juventud! –aclamo emocionado Gai.

– Hmm me parece bien, es un bonito lugar y los chicos estarán bastante contentos con esto –sonrió el Hatake.

\- Entonces no se diga más, el destino vacacional de los graduando será Hawái –su voz fue bastante clara pero en su rostro se podía ver emoción, sonrió de manera serena a los profesores presentes, luego tomo una carpeta que estaba sobre su escritorio y saco una hoja- ahora mismo voy a redactar el permiso que se necesita de los representantes para que mañana mismo ustedes se los entreguen a los estudiantes. Recuerden que solamente queda un mes para el viaje, 15 días para el acto y fiesta de graduación y tenemos que tener todos los detalles bajo control y a tiempo…

* * *

.

.

En otra parte de la escuela, específicamente el estacionamiento.

– ¿¡Teme porque te tardaste tanto!? –el rubio se mostraba alterado.

– Dobe no molestes, agradece que te voy a llevar a tu casa.

– No voy a agradecerte nada, porque es tu deber hacerlo –se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Mi deber? –al pelinegro le comenzó un tic en el ojo derecho.

– ¡Si!

– ¿Y a qué se debe dobe? –activo la alarma de su auto que era un Jaguar Fuore XF-10 de color negro y abrió la puerta de su asiento.

– ¡Pues por tener de mejor amigo y primo al fabuloso Namikaze Naruto-Dattebayo! –grito con alegría mientras entraba por la puerta del copiloto.

– Hmp tonterías –se abrocho el cinturón.

– ¡Oye Sasuke! –se sentó y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad– ya que no tienes que hacer nada en la tarde, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer ramen?

– ¿Y quién te dijo que yo no voy a hacer nada? –pregunto mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Es que está claro que como Sakura-chan va a salir con Ino tú no tienes nada más que hacer –su sonrisa fue algo zorruna.

– Dobe, eso no quiere decir nada. No siempre estoy con Sakura –prendió el carro y lo coloco en retroceso para salir del puesto.

\- ¿Qué si no? Te la pasas todo el día encima de ella, a ver si la dejas de asfixiar tanto porque se va a cansar de tener a un amargado detrás de ella siempre y se va a buscar a uno así como yo.

– Tsk yo no me la paso todo el día encima de ella Naruto y no me va a dejar –sonrió con arrogancia y termino de sacar el auto e ir a la salida.

– ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso teme?

– Estamos comprometidos y ha estado conmigo desde que somos unos niños. ¿No te dice eso algo Usuratonkachi? –ya había salido del estacionamiento y comenzó a conducir un poco más rápido.

– También me conoce desde pequeños si es por eso –hizo un pequeño puchero y suspiro– bah teme está bien, se lo mucho que ella te ama y que no tiene ojos para nadie más.

– Menos mal que sabes reconocer las cosas –mostro una sonrisa torcida.

– Bueno bueno –frunció el ceño- pero entonces ¿vamos a ir a comer ramen?

– La verdad es que ya me está dando algo de hambre pero vamos a ir a un restaurant donde el menú no solo sea a base de ramen.

– ¡Pero a mí me gusta el ramen de Ichiraku, Sasuke!

– Para la próxima Naruto, hoy no tengo ganas de comer eso –su tono fue algo burlón.

– ¡Bueno pero tu invitas TEME! –se cruzó de brazos e inflo los cachetes.

– ¿Y porque tengo que pagar yo DOBE? –entrecerró sus ojos, pero en ningún momento desvió su mirada del frente.

– ¡POR TEME!

– ¡Y TU ERES UN DOBE!

– TEME.

– DOBE.

– TEME.

– DOBE.

Y así de la misma manera continuaron con sus diferencias en todo el trayecto en carro. La verdad es que a Sasuke no le importaba ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku, pero le gustaba molestar a su primo ya que la mayoría del tiempo este era quien lo molestaba a él con sus payasadas. Así que como el rubio no se dio cuenta del camino que habían tomado por el alboroto que tenía, el Uchiha solo pudo sonreír con burla cuando tuvieron el restaurant favorito del Namikaze en frente de ellos ya que este había dejado de insultar al ojinegro y miro con la boca abierta el gran letrero que tenía adelante.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuara_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Me retrase mucho colocando la continuación, espero me disculpen. Aunque nadie me ha dejado review pero bueno, ya el otro capitulo esta listo de hecho no había subido este porque no había tenido servicio de Internet para subirlo. Espero sea de su agrado el capitulo.

Si me dejan algunos comentarios puede que suba el tercer capitulo muy rápido, saluditos.


End file.
